


Dark Figure

by Paper_Dragonflies



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Demons, First story, Horror, I wrote this in a mock exam, Idk if I continue, LMAO, Noice, One Shot, Shadows - Freeform, Short Story, and, decided to post this here too, had a better one but forgot it, idk how to tag, implied - Freeform, please do say if you want me to, scary story, suggest a better title please, the title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Dragonflies/pseuds/Paper_Dragonflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman leaves her work place to head home but finds that she's followed not by a person nor by a being, rather, a shadow.<br/>In spur of panic she makes a few choices. Those end up leading her into a dead end. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Figure

The evening dragged on as it came to an end. Gleeful, that the day had finally come to an end, a young woman prepared to leave to leave the building and head home. The sun has set a few hours prior to her leaving the place of work, but that didn't seem to bother her.  
  
Hurriedly making her way down the deserted road, the chilly air bit at her exposed face. Yellow rays of light from the ancient, rust-eaten lamps threw bizarre shapes on the street and gave an eerie look to her face, highlighting the sleep-deprived features for a little while before she was engulfed by the darkness once again. Puffs of thick steam escaped her pale lips with each exhale; her shadow threw comical   shapes at the street and walls around her. Cold air stung her exposed skin and eyes, but it wasn't as strong as the burn at the back of her neck, caused by stalking eyes following her every move.  
  
Suppressing the urge to flee and get to the safety of her home as soon as she could she carried on walking a hasty pace. In the haste of the paranoia she turned the first corner and allowed the darkness to engulf her in order to escape the predatory eyes.  
  
Like a bloodhound stalking it's prey, the dark figure hurried after her, always knowing where she went. An ominous atmosphere accompanied it's every step. It camouflaged well with the dark, as if it was a shadow itself.  
  
Soon realizing that the woman took the wrong turn, she attempted to flee the agonizing maze of alleyways. She leaned against the wall, and her hand slipped across it's slime covered surface. Making a noise of disgust she decided to somehow maneuver her way out as the burn returned. Cold air scratched and suffocated her with each desperate gulp of air she took. She seemed to be going in loops. The thick sploshes she made as she ran through the deep, thick muddy puddles were suddenly disturbed by echoing thudding of heeled dress shoes. Desperation blinded her vision and her rattling heart struggled to keep up.  
  
Her already poor vision was blocked further as the salty tears pooled in her eyes and fear took over her body. Tears spilled over her face, leaving angry, red marks across her frozen face. Thundering sobs threatened to rip through her as her legs finally gave out. She limped on her escape route with the help of the slimy, sticky walls.  
  
She soon became aware of the sinister presence few meters behind her, and, with new found energy, she ran.  
Unfortunately for her the energy was too soon gone. Her heart was ready to give up. Her vision dulled. And her body refused to move. Her body collided with a wall and she sunk down into the icy puddles and her fingers gripped and pulled her sides in a poor attempt of becoming smaller.  
  
It didn't matter though. It was a dead end anyway. The demonic presence returned once again. Shadows moved on their own. The shadows took a shape of a human, wearing a long, black trench coat. This was the dead end. The bloodhound found it's prey. And the shadow took what belonged to it. A dead end.  



End file.
